


Let's Make This Work

by Glorious_Monday



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/F, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are taking different paths, both miles and miles away. Their love can stretch through those miles though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This Work

It was the last two weeks of summer. The hot weather was cooling down, days were getting shorter and nights were growing longer. Time was terrifying. Especially to the two young ladies who sat together on a park bench, looking out onto the small pond where ducks swam around carefree.

"Listen..", One of them said. "I know we've been holding this off but we have to talk about it now."

"I know.", The other said looking down. "I just wish we didn't have to."

Graduating from high school. What an exciting time of one's life full of big changes and tough choices. These two young ladies had to make a choice.

"We've been together since..forever. At least it feels like it was forever.", Nami said as she brushed her hair behind her ear. She was going to Grand Line, a college she had always looked forward to going to. It was miles away.

"Yeah.", Vivi said as she looked to the side. She was going to Alabasta, a university even further away.

They were both happy for eachother of course, they both had got into the school they wanted. Was it selfish for them to not want the other one to go? Was it selfish for wanting the other one to always be near. They've been in a relationship for three years. They've always been in the same town, only a few blocks away from eachother. What were they to do next?

"I..I really like you a lot.", Vivi said as she looked to Nami. "I really love you a lot."

"I love you too babe. We, we can make this work.", Nami said.

"Yeah. People do it all the time. There's Skype, there's phones, and there's good old Snap Chat. We live in the 21st century! I don't want this to end. Oh god, I never want us to end."

"Even if we're going to be thousands of miles away my love for you will never change.", Nami said with a smile and Vivi laughed softly.

"That was so cheesy.", Vivi said with a smile.

"Yeah but it's still true!", Nami said smiling back.

Yeah, they can make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is really short


End file.
